


Just Put Your Hands On Me

by moveslikejaeger (believeinmycroft)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, uh but seriously this is like super smutty guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believeinmycroft/pseuds/moveslikejaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time that Eren thought about Levi in the shower, and one time that Levi joined him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Put Your Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a shamelessly smutty thing I wrote cause I was bored and couldn’t be bothered working on anything else (although it does have a little bit of Eren thinking and his feelings and stuff, so I guess it’s not _totally_ a PWP). It takes part around the events of Episode 15 or 16 or thereabouts. 
> 
> Title is from the song ‘I Wanna’ by The All-American Rejects. Enjoy!

Eren hated using the shared showers.

At the best of times the temperature of the water had a tendency to switch back between either scorching hot or freezing cold, not to mention the fact that it was really _fucking_ awkward sharing a shower with other people who were just as naked and wet as you were. Especially if said people - or specifically, person, goddamn Hanji - had the habit of whipping you on the ass with a towel when you weren’t looking. Eren was pretty sure that if he looked at his behind in a mirror he’d still be able to see a long red welt marring one of his cheeks.

Nevertheless, he grumbled as he walked down the stairs to the showers, he hadn’t washed in over three days, and even he’d started noticing that he smelt a little … less fresh than usual. And _that_ was saying something. Add that to the fact that he was half sure that his uniform would soon start being host to some new, weird species of creature or mould if he avoided cleaning it any longer, and it was _probably_ a good idea to have a wash.

Eren breathed a heavy sigh of relief as pushed open the door and saw that the showers were empty. The room wasn’t particularly big - on one side of the room was a low wooden bench and some cupboards with clean clothes, and on the other there was a line of several bare showerheads, with only a waist-high partition between each for privacy, if it could even be called that.

In a second Eren had his clothes off and tossed messily on the bench, and in another he was under one of the showerheads and impatiently twisting the faucet for the hot water.

His silent prayer was answered a couple of seconds later as lukewarm water starting pouring out of the showerhead, and as the temperature slowly inched upwards he groaned contentedly and ran his fingers through his hair. Dear god, that felt good. He grabbed a tiny wedge of soap sitting nearby and vigorously rubbed it all over his grimy body, feeling the accumulated sweat and dirt from the past few days practically slide off him and disappear into the water swirling down the drain.

Once his body felt clean enough he turned his attention to his hair, dipping his head under the streaming water and running his hands roughly through the oily strands, knitting out all the tangles and knots with his slim fingers and half moaning, cause _wow,_ that really did feel good.

After that, he leaned forward slightly and rested his head on the wall of the shower, bracing himself with his forearms and letting the water wash over him. The tiny, coursing rivulets of water cascaded over his skin and down his body, running in strange patterns across his stomach and twisting elegantly around his legs.

It’d been a long week. Being part of Levi’s squad _was_ good, he had to admit, and that hadn’t been a problem, but it’d been more than a little stressful being poked and prodded at like a science experiment and forced to participate in little tests that always left him feeling just a little more worse for wear.

‘Of course,’ he muttered against the wall, ‘to them I _am_ just an experiment. Some weird, freakish kid who can transform into a fucking Titan.’ He sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the tiles. They were cool against his wet skin, like a reassuring, delicate hand pressed against his head to test his temperature when he was sick, like how his mother used to-

Eren gasped and stood upright, only noticing then that the previously hot water had degraded to a much cooler temperature. He could see goosebumps already raised on his arms, and he raised a hand to crank up the hot water again. The water rose to a near-boiling temperature, serving as a welcome distraction from his ever-present thoughts.

He’d gotten better since then though, he reflected with a twinge of pain at the memory. The first few years after … after _that_ had been almost unbearable, but now, he finally felt as though he might be starting to feel, well, normal again. He’d never be able to move on, he knew that much, but at least the memory was beginning to strike him less and less painfully the more time went on.

Hell, he thought, it might even be due to being part of Levi’s squad now, as there was a weird sort of happiness that came through being part of such a skilled group of soldiers and being able to fight back, at last, after years of fearing the Titans.

And Levi … well, Eren almost smiled, he was the best of the whole damn group. They didn’t call him ‘humanity’s strongest soldier’ for nothing, after all.

He thought about Levi. The man was a brilliant soldier and leader. He was such a strangely mysterious man, with seemingly no life story. He was also a strangely fascinating person who was far and away the best fighter Eren had ever seen in his life, a man who somehow managed to take down several Titans at once with unrivalled ferocity but who still held his teacup in the strangest, downright _daintiest_ way … Yes, he was all of those things, but all of that still didn’t explain why Eren felt something twinge deep inside of his gut every time Levi got close enough that he could see the tiny flecked colours of his irises, or how it felt like all the air had decided to spontaneously leave his body whenever Levi clapped a rough hand to his back for a second, and, Eren wondered, why was it always _so hard_ in those moments to resist the urge to stop Levi from moving with another hand and ask him to let his hand linger there on his shoulder, because the warmth of his callused hand through the thin material of Eren’s shirt never failed to make his heart skip a beat?

Eren couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out why the hell Levi made him feel that way. He’d even blushed a couple of times when Levi had talked to him, which was endlessly embarrassing. He wondered if he’d looked as awkward in those moments as Jean had been all those times he’d tried to talk to Mikasa-

_Oh shit._

Eren felt the breath whoosh out of him from the weight of the realisation.

‘Oh shit,’ he said out loud this time, the words breathy and quiet against the wall of the shower. A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he reached forward and turned off the faucet, standing motionless on the tiles and feeling the water drip slowly off his frame.

Of all the people in this fucking place to be attracted to, why did it have to be Levi?  
  


* * *

  
Eren burst into the showers with a choked cry of exasperation, practically ripping off his clothes and throwing them haphazardly onto the bench. The room was empty, thank god; he didn’t think he’d have anywhere enough willpower to wait for another day to finally have some time alone to himself. He stepped under the shower-head and yanked on the faucet, groaning out loud as the warm water splashed over his bare chest.

He closed his eyes and tried his hardest not to obsess over everything that’d just happened.

Actually, on second thought it was fucking hopeless trying to ignore what’d happened.

Eren opened his eyes and sighed loudly, not giving a crap if anyone could hear him, and ran a hand through his hair, letting the other one trail down his body and wrap around his dick. He moaned again, this time from something very distinctly different from anger, and stroked his cock slowly, relishing the smooth slide of the skin pulling taut under his fingers as he moved his hand towards the head and back again, the streaming water adding a beautiful heat and wetness to his length.

He groaned and moved his hand a little faster, already feeling the delicious tension coiling in the pits of his stomach.

_Goddamn Levi._

His thoughts unconsciously flickered back to the day’s events, his hand still continuing its torturously wonderful movements.

It’d started out normal enough, with Hanji trying yet again to make him switch into Titan form. The well had been dark and cold, and the dankness of those old, circular walls had struck a pang of fear into Eren’s heart momentarily, but he’d pushed that aside, knowing that this was important, goddamn it, and maybe now he could _finally_ prove that he wasn’t totally useless.

But still, the experiment had failed despite his best efforts, even going so far as to almost chew his fucking hand off, which stung painfully in the hot water streaming from the shower. And when Levi’s face had peered over the lip of the well, emotionless as always, the shame of not being able to transform had rendered Eren speechless except for some nonsensical babbling about how he couldn’t do it, how he was sorry, and he’d felt so pathetic for not being able to do what Levi wanted …

And then he’d transformed by accident in the middle of having lunch, because of _course_ that would happen to him, and Levi had saved his life. The image of Levi standing in front of him, weapon drawn to protect Eren from his fellow soldiers, was enough to send a deep thrill down his spine.

And then Levi had stared at him with a look that could only be described as _smouldering._ Sure, it was probably cause he was really pissed that Eren had accidentally transformed, but his eyes had seemed almost _hungry_ in the second they’d locked with Eren’s.

And goddamn it, that look had been enough to make his pants grow tight and have him practically running for the showers to jerk off, under the pretence of needing to clean the sticky sweat off his skin.

Eren leant his head against the cool tiled wall, bracing himself with an arm, his other hand pumping faster and faster, his panting loud in the empty room. He was close, _so close_ to coming, and--

And then he heard loud footsteps stomping down the hallway to the bathroom, and a second later the door flew open.

Eren had stopped stroking himself just in time, but his dick was hard and literally _aching,_ needing just a few seconds more of pleasure to come. He struggled for a moment to control his heavy breathing, aware of two eyes boring their way into the back of his head.

The person hadn’t said a word since they’d come into the bathroom – whoever they were – and Eren was distantly aware of their footsteps moving behind him, almost drowned out by the shower, and then he heard the unmistakeable sound of clothes rustling as they disrobed.

When Eren felt like he wasn’t about to collapse or pass out or _whatever,_ he peeked over his shoulder warily, and felt his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

Oh sweet mother of fucking god, it was Levi. Naked. Levi, naked and alone with Eren in the showers. Levi, currently giving Eren an unfathomable look that was making his insides squirm.

‘What’re you looking at, Jaeger?’ drawled Levi after a second, his voice low and rough with want. Or maybe that was just Eren’s wishful thinking.

‘S-sorry, Captain Levi,’ he stammered, whipping his head back to look back at the tiled wall of the shower.

He heard Levi huff behind him. ‘What’re you apologising for?’

‘Uh …’ Eren froze. _Looking at your dick._ ‘N-nothing, Captain.’

‘Really …’ Levi hummed, and Eren heard the sound of footsteps moving closer. And then, a warm frame pressed against the length of his back, a hardness against his ass, and deft fingers reached forward and wrapped around his cock. Eren made a strangled noise in his throat and Levi leant up, whispering in his ear.

‘Cause it kinda looked like you were staring at my dick.’

‘I-I wasn’t …’ Eren trailed off with a moan as Levi flicked out his tongue and licked a stripe along the side of his neck.

‘I saw you just then, you know,’ Levi murmured in his ear, his hand starting to stroke Eren’s length slowly, _torturously_. ‘You were rubbing yourself off in here, moaning like it was the best fucking thing in the world. Were you thinking of me?’ He twisted his wrist as he moved his hand down Eren’s cock, thumb sliding over the head, and Eren let out a whine, his hand moving up to tangle in Levi’s hair.

‘Yes,’ he admitted shakily. ‘I was … mmm _, god …_ thinking of you.’

Levi chuckled darkly, warm breath fanning over Eren’s neck. ‘What were you doing to me? No, wait, let me guess …’ He started stroking Eren in earnest, his hand moving quickly over the slick skin.

‘Maybe you were thinking of me sucking your cock, hmm? You’d like that, wouldn’t you, watching me take you in, suck you dry, my mouth wet and hot and _gorgeous_ around your dick …’

Eren moaned loudly, distantly aware of Levi’s growing hardness against his ass.

‘Or, maybe, you were imagining me fucking you, thrusting deep inside you, reaching places no one else has ever been and fucking you _hard_ , my cock buried in you again and again and again—’

‘Fuck, _Levi,_ ’ cried Eren, but then the next thing that came out of his mouth was a surprised gasp as Levi parted his shaking legs and slipped a slender finger inside of Eren.

‘How does that feel?’ Levi said, his voice low.

‘I, uh …’ Eren struggled to find the words to describe just how it felt. ‘It feels weird, but also good, really good.’ _Yeah, weird and good._

‘And if I do this?’ Levi curled his finger just ever so slightly and it brushed against a spot inside Eren that almost made lights flash before his eyes, it felt so incredible.

‘O-oh my _god,_ ’ he managed to stutter out, and heard a small laugh behind him.

And then Levi was slowly thrusting his finger in and out of Eren’s hole, touching that spot inside that almost made him dizzy with pleasure, gasping for air, and Levi’s hand was still pumping Eren’s cock, warm and hot, and he was so close, so _fucking_ close, but he wanted more …

‘Levi, stop,’ he said, forcing the words out, and a second later Levi was stepping back. Eren missed the pleasure like nothing else, his legs shaking so much he felt like he was about to collapse to the floor. But he wanted more than just Levi’s fingers inside him and a hand around his cock. He wanted _more._

Turning around, he saw that Levi’s eyes looked distant and, well, almost _hurt._ But then again, that could easily have been Eren’s imagination. He breathed heavily out, his cock absolutely aching, and finally, nervously, whispered the words he needed to say.

‘I want you to fuck me.’

Levi’s eyes widened, and then the next second he was stepping forward, towards Eren, hunger in his eyes, and—

And Levi reached past him to turn the shower faucet off, leaving them both naked and dripping, steam rising off the floor around them. Eren looked at the older man, confused, but then Levi was grabbing his hand, tugging him over to the wooden benches lining the far wall. He began frantically searching through the clothes he’d discarded before, obviously searching for something.

‘Uh, Captain …’ Eren began, but Levi held out a hand to shush him, muttering.

‘I know I had it here somewhere …’ he said, and finally held up a small, dark container.

He turned and the next thing Eren knew he was being dragged down to kneel, Levi’s shirt being thrown on the floor to shield his knees from the cold hard tiles. Levi pressed a firm hand between his shoulder blades, bending him over the bench so his stomach was resting on the wood. His face flushed slightly – he knew that Levi had a pretty good view of his ass at the moment.

But all those thoughts flew out of his head because Levi leant forward, his breath hot against Eren’s sensitive skin, and licked a wet stripe along the line of his ass, his tongue dipping inside Eren’s hole for a brief, toe-curling second.

‘Fucking hell,’ Eren breathed, his hands clenching on the edge of the bench so hard he could feel his fingernails making indents in the wood. ‘Do that again Levi, _please_ ,’ and then Levi’s hands grabbed his ass, pulling the cheeks apart and stretching him wide, and then his tongue was inside Eren, twisting and pressing and lapping at him until he was shaking and moaning and there was nothing in the world but the sensation of Levi eating him like he was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted.

‘Levi … I want …’ Eren stammered after a moment, the words rough and shaky. ‘I need …’ _I need you inside me._

Levi hummed then, the vibrations making Eren’s toes curl, and he whined, a high needy thing in the back of his throat.

Levi pulled back and Eren was surprised by how empty he felt, missing the feel of something inside him already.

‘What do you need?’ Levi murmured, and Eren huffed.

‘You know what I need.’

‘Say it.’ Levi’s voice was rough, filled with want.

Eren was caught off guard. ‘W-what?’

‘Say what you need.’ His voice grew darker. ‘Say you want me to fuck you.’

‘Levi, I-I’m not going to …’

‘Say it!’

Eren clenched his hands around the edge of the bench, feeling the cool wood beneath his chest. He knew this was what Levi wanted, no, _needed._ He wanted Eren to beg for it, wanted Eren to be his and his only. He wanted to dominate Eren, and that thought send a shiver straight to his cock.

‘I-I want you to fuck me,’ he said finally. His voice was barely audible.

‘Louder.’

‘I want you to fuck me,’ Eren said, his voice shaking. He heard the clatter of a lid as Levi opened the container, and then warm fingers coated with some sort of ointment were pressing inside him, stretching him open in all the right ways. But then they were gone, trailing slickly down his thighs, and Eren groaned with frustration.

‘Louder,’ Levi said, breathing heavily.

‘I want you to fuck me!’ Eren shouted, the frustration finally boiling over, but it was worth it because then Levi’s hands were grasping his hips and his cock was pressing inside Eren, hard and thick and hotter than he could’ve imagined, and Levi’s hips moved slowly, agonisingly forward, stretching Eren wide, the pressure almost painful, until he was filled with slick heat and Levi’s thighs were pressed against Eren’s, his cock completely submerged.

‘That okay?’ Levi said, his voice hoarse.

Eren waited a moment for the tiny fragments of pain to pass, until all he could feel was an aching pleasure, and then he nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak.

Levi pulled out and pushed back in, easing his cock into Eren slowly, filling him with a gorgeous heat.

After a few minutes Eren felt like he was getting accustomed to the new sensation, and he needed more, wanted Levi to fuck him in earnest.

‘Harder,’ he breathed, desperate. ‘Fuck me harder.’

Levi picked up his speed and thrust deeply into Eren, hitting the sensitive spot that he’d brushed before with his fingers, but now he hit it _hard_ and Eren whined, a high keening noise that grew louder with each violent thrust Levi made into him.

‘Don’t stop, _fuck,_ Levi, I-I’m going to—’ Eren stammered after a moment, barely able to form the words.

Levi leant forward and grasped Eren’s dick with one hand, starting to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Eren groaned, knowing he wasn’t going to last long, and he reached back with one hand, arching his spine, finally managing to clutch Levi’s shoulder to pull him down so their bodies were completely against each other, Levi practically buried inside Eren.

They moved like that for a moment, Levi’s hips stuttering as he neared his orgasm, and a second later he thrust deep and stilled, burying his muffled groan in Eren’s hair. Eren came then, the sensation sweeping over his body and leaving him breathless, crying out Levi’s name.

After a few minutes Levi pulled back and shuffled slowly out of Eren, flopping down onto the bench beside Eren’s head, which was currently rested on his trembling arms.

‘Can you stand up?’ Levi said after a quiet moment, and Eren looked up, meeting his eyes. They were surprisingly gentle.

‘I-I think so,’ he said, and clambered to his feet.

Evidently, though, his legs were still a bit shaky, because as soon as he stood up he pitched backward, but Levi caught him with an arm around his waist. Eren’s mouth fell open. He hadn’t even seen Levi move.

‘My legs are just a bit … wobbly,’ he said. ‘I’m fine, really.’

Levi gave an unimpressed grunt and stepped back, watching Eren carefully. When he saw that Eren wasn’t about to fall and crack his head or something, he turned away and started getting dressed, pulling some clean clothes out of the nearby cupboard. He grabbed another set and tossed it to Eren, who caught them and starting pulling them on.

Levi was, of course, dressed by the time Eren had only managed to put on his pants, but to be fair Eren _did_ have a burning question he was going over in his mind, a question that he desperately wanted answered but had no idea how to ask …

‘Just spit it out already,’ Levi drawled suddenly, and Eren flicked his head to gaze at the older man.

‘W-what are you talking about?’ he said, trying to hide his nerves.

Levi tilted his head, giving Eren a knowing look. ‘You obviously want to ask me something.’

‘Uh, well, it’s nothing, really …’ Eren looked away, embarrassed.

Levi sighed. ‘If it was nothing, you would’ve asked me already, Jaeger. Just spit it out.’

‘Why’d you fuck me?’ Eren said quietly.

Levi raised an eyebrow. ‘Excuse me?’

‘Uh, well …’ Eren stammered, flushing. ‘Y-you know, well, you’re _you_ , and I’m _me,_ and I was just wondering why you, uh, fucked me, that’s all.’

An amused smile tugged at Levi’s lips. ‘Why do you think?’

Eren shrugged, perplexed. ‘I don’t know.’

Levi snorted. ‘It’s because’ – he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist, leaning up to whisper in his ear – ‘I’ve wanted to fuck you ever since the day I saw your hot little ass in those pants.’

Eren squeaked, an embarrassingly high noise.

Levi pulled back and smirked at him. ‘That a good enough reason for you?’

Eren answered him by leaning down and pressing his lips to Levi’s, slipping his tongue into the wet heat of his mouth and gently cupping Levi’s cheek with his palm.

After a second Levi stepped back, their lips parting with a soft sound.

‘Get dressed, Jaeger,’ he said in a faintly ruffled tone, turning to walk away, and Eren was quietly proud of his ability to make Levi as flustered as he’d made Eren before.

‘Of course, _Captain,_ ’ he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, and Levi looked over his shoulder to throw him a glare.

‘You keep disrespecting your superior officers like that, _Jaeger,_ and your punishment will be a lot more severe next time.’

Eren snickered. ‘I’m looking forward to it.’

Levi snorted and strode out of the showers, his feet tapping loudly on the tiles. Eren grinned and shrugged on his shirt, following his Captain (and apparently, his new lover) out of the room, feeling more content than he had in quite a while.


End file.
